5 Pairings That Make More Sense Than DanielVala
by A Generic User
Summary: Title says it all. Five quick ideas exploring alternative pairings. Daniel/Other; Vala/Other


**Title:** Five Pairings That Make More Sense Than Daniel/Vala

**Author:** A Generic User

**Categories:** Romance/Humor/Drama

**Warnings:** None, except some mild AU-ishness.

**Spoilers** (in this order): _Prometheus Unbound, Ark of Truth, Ripple Effect, Continuum_ and _Pegasus Project_. To understand most of these, you should at least have the gist of these episodes.

**Author's Note:** Because I love Daniel and honestly got a kick out of Vala (MarySue-ish cliché though she was), but can't stand the idea of Daniel and Vala as a couple. Eww. Flame away. My boyfriend is a firefighter.

*****

1.

Daniel had new respect for Jack's level of tolerance. Before the SGC medical personnel had managed to work out a consistently effective allergy regimen, Daniel's fits of sneezing, nose blowing, and other mucus related habits had to be at _least_ as annoying as this. He tried not to be too distracted by Dr. Novak's hiccups--or her attempts to relieve them--but it was…difficult. As the affliction persisted, Daniel found himself suggesting every remedy he could think of, as did everyone else at the briefing. Novak accepted the input as graciously as the spasms would allow, although she had probably already tried everything. She did swallow a spoonful of honey from the tea tray at Daniel's suggestion, but he suspected it was just to humor him. As they left the briefing room, his heart went out to the scientist, especially when she told him that the hiccups usually started when she was scared. Daniel remembered Jack effectively using the scare tactic on Sam once. Then again, he had heard that simple distraction often worked. It was worth a try.

He would never know what possessed him, or what he initially _intended_ to do, but Daniel couldn't say he consciously meant to grab the hiccupping woman by the shoulders and plant a kiss on her. He certainly didn't expect the subtle smell of perfume combined with the taste of honey on soft lips to stir his blood, or the unexpected jolt of passion that slammed through him when she kissed him back. The ping of the elevator door startled them both and they jerked apart. Poor Lindsey looked as stunned as Daniel felt. Shell-shocked, actually. Then, she smiled, an incredibly open smile of pure delight that transformed her plain features into something quite lovely.

"My hiccups are gone!" She exclaimed, pressing forward in a flash to give Daniel a quick hug and peck on the lips. "Thank you, Dr. Jackson!" Before he could react, she was on the elevator, beaming at him as the doors closed.

"Oh, um…any time…," he managed a moment too late.

Continuing down the corridor, Daniel wondered how often Lindsey Novak got scared and if he could figure out ways to be around when it happened.

*****

2.

When they met, he looked upon her as a rare and precious gift. When they married, he accepted her child as his own, though he knew he couldn't possibly be the father. Even when he was caught up in the fervor of worshipping that child, Tomin had been concerned for Vala's soul. Later, when she sat on his lap and gently told him she needed to find herself, he let her go, as a child frees a butterfly from its grasp: with regret, but understanding that such beauty can not be contained.

Things had changed since then. He had changed. In an effort to make up for his role as a commander of the Ori forces, he had managed to unite worlds under a banner of peace. She had left to find herself and returned to discover a man capable of being a confident and compassionate leader. As he stepped forward to greet SG-1, Tomin's eyes fell on her. He smiled, looking at Vala as though she were a rare and precious gift.

*****

3.

Carter was scandalized. Jackson was traumatized. Teal'c sprained both eyebrows. Mitchell was surprisingly..._un_surprised. With that many variations of SG-1 pouring through the Stargate? Come on! At least _one_ alternate Jackson had to be a woman. The long, shimmery hair was a given. The familiar stance--feet planted wide, arms tightly crossed—was predictable (though it looked disturbingly sexy on a Jackson with breasts). Nope, what had Mitchell's jaw swinging was Dr. Danielle Jackson's parting comment as her team trudged up the ramp.

After this fiasco, she had little hope of her husband, General Jack O'Neill, ever allowing her offworld again. Especially if it meant he got stuck watching their five kids for more than a day.

*****

4.

The abrupt sense of freedom overwhelmed him, leaving him crumpled in a trembling heap. At last free of the monster Ba'al, the host was faced with the realization that he had nothing. He was nothing. A void. No family, no home, no hope. Eventually, a voice penetrated the fog of misery. Cheerful and chaotic. Female. Chattering about nothing. Flitting from one subject to another with no regard for logic or order. He risked a glance at his brash keeper, finally allowing their eyes to meet. He expected to see pity, perhaps disgust. Instead he saw a deep understanding that pushed at the emptiness. Startling blue eyes. A soft smile. The woman, Vala, spoke again, gently this time, but with conviction, "It gets better. I promise."

He clung to that and felt the void shrink.

*****

5.

She would never remember that it was her choice. She wouldn't remember having been moved when he spoke from his heart or how his time among them had changed her irrevocably. No memory of his eloquence and passion. There would be only flashes and vagaries and the knowledge that she _fell_ for _him_. That she was again flesh and blood because of _him_. Of all the knowledge that Morgan LeFay willingly gave up, the one thought she refused to relinquish, though the Others clawed at it during her descent, was that there existed a beautiful man named Daniel and it was into his arms she chose to fall.

********

A/N: It's 5 1/2 if you count Cam's interest in #3. I thought of adding one about Daniel and a bottle of calamine lotion, but it got a little too naughty. Is there such a thing as rash-porn?


End file.
